Una loca historia en Saotome
by Conejodeltiempo
Summary: Universo alterno, no existe Haruka, sino que 3 protagonistas mujeres que llegan a Saotome y deberán sobre llevar las exigencias de ser Idols y tener guapos compañeros que al parecer se interesan en ellas. es como una novela ligera (?) , eso, disfruten. :)


**Hola, me decidí a escribir un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Uta pri *-*, bueno hay que mencionar que no es 100 % filedigno a la serie, no es precisamente un harem reverso y los protagonistas en la serie no son tan protagonistas (no si se entiende ?) en fin , aqui hay una especificación de los personajes principales que cree yo en mi cabezita jijiji y espero que se diviertan leyendo.**

 **Hikari: Estatura 1,60m , cabello rosa y largo con flequillo, acostumbrado a llevar un moño sujetando en su media cola de caballo, ojos azules. 17 años , acostumbra a ser la mejor alumna, y presidenta de la clase, es una persona amable, aunque a veces es un poco neurótica porque quiere tenerlo todo bajo control, su habilidad es cantar.**

 **Miu: Estatura 1,55 m , cabello pelirojo muy largo, ojos celestes , 15 años, siempre vive en su mundo, es una persona muy distraída , siempre está feliz , es una persona muy dulce y un poco infantil, aunque a veces sus pensamientos pueden ser un enigma. Su habilidad es componer.**

 **Yu: Estatura 1,45cm, cabello lacio, color azul marino , largo medio , con flequillo recto, ojos violeta 16 años,. pese a ser tan pequeña, es una persona con un carácter muy difícil, siempre esta gruñendo por algo, a pesar de tener una personalidad intensa, tiene muy buen corazón y puede llegar a ser muy dulce. Su habilidad es cantar.**

Hikari, Miu y Yu eran amigas desde la infancia, las tres tenían un sueño de ser estrellas en la música, afortunadamente las chicas quedaron en la academia Saotome donde prometieron trabajar juntas.

-Chicas debemos apresurarnos , las clases ya van a comenzar – dijo Hikari, preocupada por las clases como siempre.

\- Quiero que sea la hora de comer- dijo Miu con un puchero.

-Siempre pensando en comer, lo peor es que nunca engordas nada- Dijo Yu a Miu.

-Yu está celosa porque le engorda el traasero (8) – Dijo Miu cantando.

Yu se enrojecio de vergüenza ya que estaba viendo que todos comenzaron a mirarlas y le tapo la boca a Yu.

-Callate tonta, vamos a nuestros salones.

"Tonta miu y mi trasero no es gordo" pensó Yu con una expresión de enojo sonrojado.

Aunque las muchachas quedaron en diferentes salones, hicieron la promesa de pasar juntas las horas de almuerzo. Hikari quedó en el salón de la clase más avanzada. Mientras que Miu y Yu quedaron en el salón E.

-Uuuhm ¿es este el salón A? – pregunto Hikari a un muchacho de pelo rojo.

-Si…. – dijo el joven sonrojado.-Soy Ittoki Otoya , encantado. Dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy Izumi Hikari , puedes llamarme Hikari. – dijo dulcemente Hikari como acostumbraba ser siempre.

Hikari era muy hermosa, siempre tenía muchos admiradores por su personalidad dulce y educada, Ittoki como era un libro abierto y enseguida se sintió atraído por la pelirosa.

-Borra esa tonta sonrisa de pervertido, ahuyentaras a la chica- dijo un muchacho con el cabello azul y desordenado.

Ittoki abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo.

-Tokiya! , No hables tonterías!- protesto el pelirojo.

Hikari se rio un poco nerviosa y se sentó en su puesto.

La clase comenzó y el profesor a cargo era el maestro Ryuga quien dio un ejercicio de percusión en el pentagrama.

-Bien, elegiré a un alumno al azar para que percuta esto. Uuuhm, Ichinose Tokiya.

El muchacho de pelo azul se paró y percutió el ejercicio.

El maestro Ryuga asintió.

-¿Izumi Hikari?

Hikari se sorprendió , ella sabía cantar, pero no se consideraba apta para las partituras.

Hikari percutió.

-Está bien, pero te apresuras en el tercer compás. – Dijo Hyuga. Te recomiendo asistir al reforzamiento de baile para que puedas llevar mejor el ritmo.

Hikari asintió obedientemente y luego entró en pánico porque recordó algo … ¡No sabía bailar!

-¿Jinguyi Ren? – la voz del maestro Ryuga la hizo despertar de su frustrado pensamiento.

-¿Es una broma? - dijo un chico rubio con una apariencia de playboy. – No lo haré, es demasiado fácil.

-Señor Jinguyi , le recuerdo que se arriesga a irse de la academia si continua con esa actitud rebelde. irás a reforzamiento de baile también.

Hikari miró de reojo a Ren, Ren era un tipo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, era un tipo realmente engreído.

-Hikari.. - le dijo una voz suave.

-Uhm , si? - respondió ella, dirigendios a Ittoki , quien le hablaba.

\- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con las clases de baile (enseguida se enrojecio) , es decir, con el ritmo… .- Ittoki estaba rojo y nervioso.

-Gracias Ittoki, estaría muy feliz - dijo Hikari sonriendo.

Ittoki se alegro mucho y dijo :- Gracias por dejarme ayudarte!

oOoOoO

-Miu sientate a mi lado- dijo Yu.

Miu asintió y se sentó al lado de su amiga Yu, pero de pronto sintió un tremendo golpe al lado suyo era un muchacho rubio que se había tropezado con una mochila… su mochila.

Miu se paró y estiró la mano al chico rubio.

-¿Te encunetras bien? - dijo Miu.

-Aiiish… ¡Fijate por donde pones tus cosas, estúpido!

El muchacho se incorporó, y vio que la mochila era de la chica pelirroja de ojos tiernos.

-¡Lo siento!, creí que eras un chico.

El chico era rubio, bajito, de ojos celestes y usaba un sombrero, se vestía bastante bien.

Miu sonrió. y le dijo:

-¡eres como un principe! - Dijo ella sonriendo.

Syo se enrojeció.

-¿Que? - dijo él completamente descolocado.

-Que eres como un prin.. - Yu le tapo la boca.

-¡Que cosas tan raras dices!, lees muchos libros de fantasía! - dijo Yu . - Soy Kada Yu, pero perfiero mi nombre Yu, ella es Miu Itami. Mucho gusto.

-Ehh.. Soy Kurusu Syo, encantado. - dijo Syo un poco incomodo e intrigado por lo que le dijo la peliroja.

Miu estaba asfixiandose, asi que le mordió la mano a Yu , por lo que Yu dio un grito y sacudio su mano.

-Miu! No eres un perro!.- dijo Yu.

-Miu se asfixiaba- dijo Miu con modo de berrinche.

Syo no podía dejar de ver a Miu, era una chica muy peculiar.

-SYOOOOOO CHAAAN!- escucharon los tres a lo lejos.

Syo se estremeció.

-Natsuki… lo que me faltaba. - dijo el rubio.

Cuando apareció un chico rubio muy alto, de contextura atlética, de anteojos y ojos muy verdes, flotando sobre Syo, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, El muchacho iba cayendo, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Yu. sus ojos se pusieron brllantes y se sonrojo y cambió su dirección hacia ella. Yu estaba completamente paralizada.

-LA VA A APLASTAR- dijo Syo horrorizado.

El muchacho se dejo caer sobre Yu abrazándola.

-¡Que pequeña y adorable! .- dijo Natsuki , abrazando a la peliazul con sus grandes brazos y dejandola sobre sus piernas.

-¡SUEEELTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Chilló Yu furiosa , y sonrojada. tratando de safarse de aquel sujeto.

-¡Pero eres tan linda!- dijo Natsuki rozando su mejilla con la de Yu.

Miu no sabía que pasaba, le preguntó a Syo porque su amigo trataba a su amiga como si fuera un peluche.

-A Natsuki, le gustan todas las cosas pequeñas y tiernas, y es probable que ahora se obsesione con Yu por ser tan pequeña y tierna.

-Uuuhm … ¿Yu, tierna? - Pensó Miu

-Colecciona, Peluches, figuritas, de personajes tiernos sobre todo de Piyo Chan.

Natsuki no tenía intención de dejar ir a Yu , estaba aprisionandola cada vez mas fuerte, mientras Yu pataleaba sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Piyo Chan?- pensó Miu. Cuando recordó que tenía un pequeño llavero de Piyo Chan en la mochila, rápidamente lo sacó y se dirigió al alto joven.

-¡Mira tengo un llavero de Piyo Chan! , Me desharé de él y lo lanzaré a quien primero lo tomé.

Miu lanzó el llavero fuera de la ventana y Natsuki se puso alerta como un gato y Saltó por la ventana sin dubitar ningún segundo.

Yu estaba en shock.

-¿Yu?- dijo Miu.

-¡Ese hombre es un animal! - Gritó Yu enfurecida.


End file.
